Nie pożałuję
by Bellatrix3
Summary: Arthur i Eames wchodzą do umysłu Cobba zagubionego w snach, aby odszukać go i ściągnąć na powrót do rzeczywistości.


**Nie pożałuję**

* * *

 _[...] specjalizował się w zaprzepaszczonych sprawach. Najpierw zaprzepaścić_ _co_ _ś, a potem uganiać się za tym jak wariat._ \- _Julio Cort_ _ázar_ _–_ _Gra w klasy_

* * *

Czasami zaczyna świtać o wiele wcześniej, niż powinno, pomarańczowa poświata mgli się nad granicą horyzontu, wznosząc się niespiesznie jak świetlna kurtyna chodząca na opak, czasami księżyc nie zdąży jeszcze rozpłynąć się w pierwszych promieniach słońca, wisząc naprzeciw ognistej kuli niczym jej lichy cień chowający się za jej powierzchnią.

— Nie pomyślałbym nigdy, że mógłbyś być rannym ptaszkiem. Nie wyglądasz na takiego.

— Patrz umysłem, nie oczami. Jest późno. Poza granicami nierzeczywistości dochodzi północ.

Filary sięgają wysoko, nie podtrzymują one żadnych fasad, amfiteatr zionie pustką, która dzwoni w uszach jak gra kościelnych organów.

— Myślisz, że on tu jest?

— Nie mam ku temu najmniejszych wątpliwości.

Fale z rozmachem uderzają o klif, ze skalnej półki runął dopiero co, w gęstą toń wodną, rząd głazów.

— Proponuje ruszyć się z miejsca, zanim sól wyżłopie lukę w kamieniu i cały ten niebywale zabytkowy odeon runie w przepaść.

— Trafna uwaga, panie Eames. Który proponuje pan obrać kierunek?

Jeden z mężczyzn trwających na skalnej skarpie wychyla głowę poza krawędź walącego się koloseum i przytrzymując się jednej z ozdobnych kolumn, spogląda na wschód, zatrzymując wzrok na leżącym u stóp klifu, nad rozszalałym morzem, mieście z kamienia.

— Wschodni, tak mi się zdaje.

— Wobec tego pójdziemy na zachód.

Eames wycofuje się ostrożnie znad przepaści i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi.

— Nie ufasz mi, złotko?

Arthur uśmiecha się jak dziecko budujące na piasku.

— Znam Morfeusza. — Arthur bawi się bronią palną jak łopatką. — Lubi oszustwo.

— Ty też.

— Lubi wysyłać zbłąkane dusze do swojego stryja, Tanatosa. — Odrywa wzrok od lśniącego metalu swojego Glocka, jego oczy błyszczą iskrą psoty. — Boga śmierci.

Eames wzrusza ramionami i rozpoczyna wędrówkę na zachód.

— Ty też.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

— Jego projekcje wyglądają dziwnie. — Eames zatrzymuje się nad brzegiem morza, jego buty zagłębiają się w piasku. — Zdają się mieć lata na karku, nie uważasz?

Arthur spogląda przez ramię na postać, obserwowaną przez Eamesa.

— To Posejdon — tłumaczy, rozcierając skronie. — Powinien mieć już swoje lata.

Władca mórz mierzy Eamesa wyniosłym spojrzeniem i unosi powoli swój wszechmocny trójząb. Arthur odwraca się i chwyta towarzysza za ramię, ciągnąc go siłą w górę plaży.

— On nie toleruje nieproszonych gości.

Eames nie protestuje przeciw pospiesznej ewakuacji z terytorium rozgniewanego boga.

— Cobb czy Posejdon?

Przez krótką chwilę zdaje mu się, że kąciki ust Arthura drżą jak ogarnięte wstrząsami sejsmicznymi, ale kiedy odwraca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, twarz Zwiadowcy jest opanowana i spokojna - niezmienna maska przywdziewana jak rękawiczki.

Za plecami słyszy bulgotanie wody i świst oceanicznych wiatrów - nie ma wątpliwości, że niebawem nadejdzie sztorm.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Oczywiście, Eames nie ma zamiaru opowiadać Arthurowi, że kiedy rozdzielają się w murach upadającego miasta, zamiast na Cobba, natyka się na Meduzę. Cóż, przynajmniej jej spojrzenie nie zmienia go w kamień, choć tego właśnie początkowo się spodziewał.

Setki oczu wijących się wokół jej głowy węży zatrzymuje się na jego szyi, a rząd cienkich kłów błyska Eamesowi przed oczami jak gwiazdozbiór. Meduza odwraca się powoli i Eames cofa się mimowolnie, gdy wyłupiaste, nieruchome jak u umarlaka, migoczące oczy rozszerzają się dwukrotnie, koncentrując na jego twarzy. Uśmiecha się, ukazując rząd dziczych kłów wystających z jej ust jak sztylety.

— Niegdyś moja uroda była znana na całym Olimpie. — Jej głos nie brzmi ochryple, nie brzmi przerażająco, w jego głębinie czai się smutek.

Meduza unosi dłoń (na oko Eamesa wygląda, jak zrobiona ze spiżu) i uspokajającym gestem przejeżdża po nozdrzach jednego z węży - włosy opadają luźno na ramiona, chude gady umiejscawiają się z wygodą na jej ciele, tracąc zainteresowanie nowoprzybyłym.

Eames jest ciekaw, czy we śnie możliwy jest zgon z powodu zawału - na obecną chwilę jest tego bliski.

— Szukasz ekstraktora? — To przykuwa jego uwagę, Meduza zawija sobie jeden wężowy kosmyk wokół palca.

Eames tłumi swój niepokój co do intencji monstrum stojącego na jego drodze.

— Wiesz, gdzie go znajdę?

Meduza skupia wzrok na jednym z wężowych cielsk, które zaplata się właśnie wokół jej ramienia.

— Obiecał mi sny i nazwał to ambicją — mówi, uśmiechając się bezbarwnie — powiedział, że niczego mi nie pożałuje.

Fałszerz zaczyna powątpiewać, że cokolwiek przyjdzie mu od niej wyciągnąć.

— On nie może powierzyć ci incepcji. Wiesz, gdzie go znajdę? — powtarza.

Spojrzenie Meduzy staje się chłodne. Cień osiada na jej wykrzywionej twarzy jak kurz. Jej wrogość uderza w Eamesa jak strzał z lufy karabinu.

— Jest tutaj — mówi, gwałtownym ruchem dłoni zataczając koło nad głową, jej uśmiech opiewa ironią. — Szukaj, a odnajdziesz swój cel. Oczywiście, o ile wcześniej nie zmyje cię sztorm. Posejdon jest zgorszony twoją obecnością. Morze jest niespokojne.

— Dziękuję za przestrogę.

— To krytyka. — Słońce świeci Meduzie prosto w twarz, odbijając się od jej oczu jak od krzywego zwierciadła. — Każdy z nas zna siłę gniewu oceanu.

— Ocean nie istnieje — mówi w roztargnieniu Eames, zanim ugryzie się w język.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Arthur rozumie - stanąwszy w alei walących się kamienic - że w snach Dominica nic się nie zmieniło. Wciąż pełno w nich wspomnień, chociaż powtarzał mu, powtarzał, Bóg mu świadkiem, żeby zapomniał o przeszłości i skupił się na rzeczywistości.

— Ty uparty idioto — mówi pod nosem, mijając rząd niebezpiecznie znajomych lokali. W jednym z nich, lata temu, pomagał Cobbowi wybrać pierścionek zaręczynowy dla cudownej Mallorie.

Arthur zamyka oczy, doskonale wie, że w snach nie istnieje nic przypadkowego - wszystko ma swój cel, każdy krok ma z góry określoną, choć często ukrytą intencję.

Sny się opłacają — myśli, wodząc palcami po szkle sklepowych witryn.

Na opuszkach jego palców wzbiera zebrany z okien kurz.

W jednej z witryn stoi młodzieniec przepasany białą chustą i gra na lirze. U jego stóp leży opasły tom encyklopedii otwarty na stronach 235 i 238 - pomiędzy nimi widać strzępy wyrwanych kartek, **miłość** — czyta Arthur u dołu strony — _filoz., uczucie skierowane do osoby (miłość: do Boga, do bliźniego, oblubieńcza, rodzicielska, braterska) lub przedmiotu (miłość ojczyzny), wyrażające się w pragnieniu dla nich dobra (i czynienia go), szczęścia i zachowania ich istnienia_.*

Melodia, która wybrzmiewa spod strun instrumentu, zdaje się Arthurowi znajoma. Wystarczy wsłuchać się w rytm i przypisać mu słowa - to trochę jak puzzle, w których litery należy przydzielić poszczególnym nutom, pochłania o wiele mniej czasu, niż wstępnie Arthur planował przeznaczyć na tę łamigłówkę.

 _Non, rien de rien_

 _Non, je ne regrette rien_

 _Car ma vie, car mes joies_

 _Aujourd'hui,_ _ç_ _a commence avec toi!_ _*_

— Dom, ty sentymentalny głupcze.

Muzyka urywa się w połowie taktu. Młodzieniec spogląda w dół, kładąc wzrok na twarzy Arthura jak rękawice.

— Być może uosabiam sztukę, ale znieważaj mnie dalej, a sprawię, że słońce zgaśnie i wówczas to ty będziesz głupcem, błądzącym w ciemnościach jak ślepiec.

Arthur podnosi ręce w geście kapitulacji - nie ma zamiaru spierać się z podświadomością Cobba, aż za dobrze pamięta trefną firmę Cobol Engineering oraz Mal, a może przede wszystkim Mal - co za ironia, że współpracują przeciw niemu, we śnie zaludnianym przez pokręconą podświadomość Doma, akurat Mal i Cob-ol (Inżynierski, doprawdy? Przeszedłeś samego siebie, przyjacielu).

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Dionizos obiecuje mu bogaty w skarby kulinarnego półświatku bankiet i niewiele brakuje, by Eames skusił się na pachnące aromatem dojrzałych gron wino podsuwane pod jego twarz w złotym pucharze, na którym rozbłyski słońca tańczą jak rozweselone nimfy krążące wokół niczym stado, pełnych majestatu, łabędzi.

— Szukam kogoś — próbuje nawiązać nić porozumienia, po dziesiątej już odmowie skosztowania bordowego alkoholu.

Twarz Dionizosa zalewa się wszechwiedzącym uśmiechem.

— Wszyscy kogoś szukamy, przyjacielu, to nieodłączny defekt istnienia.

Co ty możesz wiedzieć o istnieniu? — myśli Eames, ale nauczony własnym doświadczeniem, zapobiegawczo nie przelewa własnych myśli w słowa.

— Nazywa się Cobb, być może przyszło ci się z nim spotkać.

— O to, jak mi się zdaje, powinieneś raczej zapytać Hypnosa. — Dionizos uśmiecha się tak, jakby sądził, że nie znasz snów. — Wystrzegaj się Hypnosa, potrafi zwodzić, jest jednym z najstraszniejszych wśród nas, nawet Zeus odczuwa wobec niego ogromny respekt. Nie bez znaczenia jest to, że jego bratem bliźniakiem jest Tanatos.

— Non omnis moriar — mruczy Eames. — Trochę to przereklamowane, nie uważasz? Jeśli umrę we śnie, obudzę się.

— Filozof... — ocenia Dionizos, nie wierząc najwyraźniej w istnienie bezpośredniości; lustruje rozmówcę przenikliwym wzrokiem i bierze łyk wina z kielicha ściskanego w dłoni. — Na twoim miejscu uważałbym na słowa, zanim odwrócą się one przeciwko tobie.

— To groźba? — Eames wznosi buntowniczo podbródek, czując w kieszeni ciężar pistoletu, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo naruszy strukturę snu, pozbywając się owej irytującej projekcji.

Dionizos śmieje się w odpowiedzi i kręci głową - w jego oczach migocze politowanie.

— Ja nie wygrażam, przyjacielu. Wyznaję kult dobrej zabawy. — Młodociany bóg pochyla się nad Eamesem. — Inni mieszkańcy Olimpu są zawistni, wiesz? Nie darowaliby tupetu i zuchwałości nikomu, a już na pewno nie zabłąkanemu turyście.

— Nie jestem...

— Turystą?

— Nie jestem _nikim_.

Kąciki ust Dionizosa drgają, jakby powstrzymywał gorący wybuch śmiechu pełnego niedowierzania.

— Więc, co mówiłeś o tym Śnie, którego szukasz?

Eames załamuje ręce, będąc na poziomie rozważań, czy aby na własne epitafium nie wybrać sentencji: _Umiesz liczyć? Licz na siebie._

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Temida ściska w lewej dłoni róg obfitości, w prawej dzierży miecz i Arthur zastanawia się przez moment, czy nie wyciągnąć na wierzch swojego Glocka.

— Nie jestem przeciw tobie — mówi Temida, jakby doskonale znała jego myśli. Arthur zaciska usta w wąską linię, przyglądając się opasce przepasającej jej oczy, jak dziecku bawiącemu się na podwórzu przed starą kamienicą.

— Wobec tego możesz mi pomóc.

Temida obraca w palcach róg obfitości, Arthur zerka na niego z głodem w oczach.

— Nie jestem twoim sprzymierzeńcem — słyszy słowa padające z ust Temidy i czuje, jak rozdrażnienie powoli uderza mu do głowy.

— To zabawne, że ludzie, widząc obiektywizm, nazywają go bezstronnością.

— Nie jestem człowiekiem — mówi Temida. — Jestem personifikacją.

Arthur rzuca Temidzie podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

— Czego?

— Sprawiedliwości.

To dopiero, na bogów, ironia losu — myśli Arthur.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

 **Art. 40.**

 _Ciężką obrazą albo obrazą drugiego stopnia jest uwłaszczenie czci gentlemana._

 _Oskarżonemu przysługuje prawo wyboru_ _broni i dyktowanie warunk_ _ó_ _w starcia.*_

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

— Jesteś bardziej nieokrzesany niż...

— Eames, do ciężkiej cholery! — Arthur grzmotnął Eamesa kolbą swego Glocka, zanim ten zdążył do reszty obrazić dobre imię Uranosa.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Znajdują go w towarzystwie wdzięcznej Hebe i Arthur gani się z mostu, że nie przyszło mu do głowy, by właśnie od niej zacząć swe poszukiwania. Częstuje się ambrozją i raczy nektarem, a młoda bogini nie szczędzi mu boskich dóbr.

Mal jest wraz z nim. Siedzi na jego kolanach, ściskając jego dłoń, jakby bała się utracić go na wieki.

— Wróciłeś tu po nią — odzywa się Arthur, jego głos pobrzmiewa pustką w niewielkim pomieszczeniu. — Jak mogłem się nie domyślić.

Mal przesiada się na sąsiednie krzesło - nie wyciąga broni, jak Arthur przewidywał. Cobb podchodzi do nich bez cienia żalu na twarzy.

— To moja utopia.

Cobb, ty kretynie.

— To twoje piekło.

— Jeśli to piekło, oddałbym wszystko, by w nim pozostać.

Arthur patrzy na przyjaciela, pragnąc go uderzyć.

— Żyjesz w kłamstwie, Dom. — O nie, jego głos nie miał zabrzmieć aż tak krytycznie, Arthur oddycha głębiej, aby pozbyć się gniewu, wzbierającego w jego żyłach, bulgoczącego niczym wrząca lawa. — Wróć ze mną do świata.

— To bardzo miłe kłamstwo — mówi Cobb, przymykając oczy, jego rzęsy rzucają krótkie cienie na policzki. — Rzuć kością.

Cztery.

Pięć.

Sześć.

Pas.

Trójka ma bardzo dużo znaczeń; trzy rzuty, trzy cyfry, trzy interpretacje.

— Nie wiem, co powinna wskazać. — Cobb marszczy czoło.

— Dlatego nie wskazała tego, co należy — tłumaczy powoli Arthur, mówiąc dźwięcznie i wyraźnie, jakby rozmawiał z dzieckiem; podrzuca kostkę w dłoni, jego cierpliwość powoli topnieje, Eames obserwuje napięcie znaczące czoło Doma jak rysy. — Tylko ja wiem, co wyrzuca moja kość, twoja podświadomość rozumie idee, ale nie zna sekwencji. — Kostka ląduje na dnie wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki Arthura. — Zanurzyłeś się za głęboko. Porzuciłeś swoje życie.

— Znam swoje życie.

— Porzuciłeś swoje dzieci, Dom. — Arthur ma ochotę krzyczeć, patrzy na Mal, szukając u niej wsparcia, ale ciężko szukać poparcia u wyobrażenia kogoś o kimś - Mal jest cieniem cienia dawnej siebie i nic tego nie zmieni. Jego wzrok ponownie skupia się na Dominicu. — Miej odwagę, by podjąć słuszną decyzję. Miej odwagę, by nie zaprzepaścić swojej szansy, choć raz.

Dom cofa się tak, jakby uciekał. Jego dłoń ląduje na ramieniu swojej żony.

— Znam swoje życie — powtarza.

— A ja znam twoje sny, na ciężką cholerę! — Arthur uderza pięścią w kolano, tępy ból rozchodzi się po jego nodze. — Promieniują zewsząd imaginacją i fałszem, nie czujesz tego? Na boga, przecież ucztujesz z boginią młodości!

Hebe rzuca Arthurowi pełne wyzwania spojrzenie - typowe dla projekcji, przewidywalne wręcz, usta Arthura drżą spętane okowami gniewu.

Eames przytrzymuje Zwiadowcę za nadgarstek, zanim ten zdąży chwycić za broń.

— Cicha woda brzegi rwie, nieprawdaż, skarbie?

— Zamknij się, Eames.

— Nie bulwersuj się tak. — Palce Eamesa zaciskają się mocniej na jego nadgarstku. — Być może sen stał się jego rzeczywistością. Być może ratujesz kogoś, kto nie chce zostać uratowany.

Arthur zamyka oczy. W myślach liczy do trzech. A potem raz jeszcze od trzech do jednego. Jego głos chwieje się jak domek z kart, kiedy przemawia.

— Odszukałem cię, Cobb.

Odpowiada mu milczenie.

— Myślałem, że kiedy przyjdę, wrócisz ze mną do świata. Myślałem, że wrócisz ze mną do swoich dzieci. _Dla_ swoich dzieci.

— Cóż, myślenie jest twoim wielkim talentem. — Arthur słyszy głos Doma i gwałtownie unosi powieki.

— Więc...?

Dominic nie patrzy mu w oczy.

— Niewielu rzeczy żałowałem w życiu — mówi, przecierając palcami nasadę nosa — naprawdę niewielu, ale jest coś, kamyk w zębach mojej podświadomości, uwierający jak igła w stogu siana. Ma na imię Zło — śmieje się Cobb — dosłownie i w przenośni.

Arthurowi brakuje powietrza.

— Ona jest jedynie ułamkiem twojego snu.

— Ale czy nie o to właśnie chodzi — pyta Cobb — aby śnić nie _o_ swojej miłości, a _wraz z nią_?

Cobb, ty durny, dziewiętnastowieczny romantyku — myśli Zwiadowca, pragnąc, by jego umysłowi przestało zależeć.

— Szukasz swojego miejsca na świecie, ale ono nie jest tutaj.

— Skąd wiesz? — Dom uśmiecha się leniwie, Dom wierzy w szczęśliwe zakończenia.

— Ono nie jest tutaj. — Arthur nie uważa, że w jego słowach jest jakiekolwiek meritum. Arthur, który z każdej akcji wychodzi zwycięsko, wie, że istnieją sprawy na zawsze zaprzepaszczone, wie, że są sny nie do złamania, że są życia nie do odratowania.

Cobb uśmiecha się smutno, jakby dobrze wiedział, jakby rozumiał i wychyla się, by pocałować Mal w kącik warg.

— Nie żałuję tego życia — szepcze i Eames dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że brzmi całkiem jak Afrodyta, kiedy opowiada o morskiej pianie. — Nigdy nie pożałuję.

* * *

* PWN

* Nie, nic a nic,

Nie, nie żałuję już nic,

Gdyż me życie, me radości,

Zaczynają się wszystkie od Ciebie! - Edith Piaf

* Władysław Boziewicz - Polski kodeks honorowy, Wydanie siódme: Warszawa-Kraków [B.R.]


End file.
